Barbara Grayson?
by independentwriter-137
Summary: Batgirl, AKA Barbara Gordon, has and interesting conversation with Bart Allen. What's an oracle? And more importantly, did he just call her Barbara Grayson? DickXBabs
1. Mixed up History

_A/N. So my sister watches the show and told me about the latest episode where Bart/Impulse shows up from the future and I this just sort of fell into my head. I don't watch the show regularly, so please pardon any mistakes I may make in the story. Thank you._

_-Edit- Thank you to Brock's Geodude for pointing out the mistakes I made!_

* * *

_Recognized Batgirl B21_

Bart Allen heard the zeta-tubes announce. He leapt to his feet and ran to meet the young super heroine excitedly.

"Hi! You're Batgirl, AKA Oracle, AKA Barbara Grayson, it's so cool to meet you! My name's Bart Allen, but you can call me Impulse," he greeted her and extended his hand.

Batgirl shook it with a puzzled look on her face, "Nice to meet you too, I guess. But what's an oracle? And my last name's Gordon, not Grayson, that's Dick's last name-wait how did you know my secret identity in the first place?"

Bart's eyes widened, "Oops, spoilers," he chuckled nervously at the mistake, realizing he'd said too much by accident. He hadn't realized that she wasn't Oracle yet or Di- he shook the train of thought from his head and tried his best to give a convincing smile, "Um, nothing. I just thought Oracle was a cool name and that it suited you or something, and sorry about the last names, I must have gotten my history mixed up again," he lied.

Now Barbara was _really_ confused, "History? Wait-_what_?"

"Hey Bart, I-" Nightwing walked in one them and took in Bart's slightly panicked expression and Barbara's confused one. He cleared his throat, "Hey, Babs, I see you've met Bart."

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "So you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Well you see, Bart's from the future," he explained, "He basically knows everything from our time up to his time."

Barabara nodded again, her eyes widening slightly as she processed what Dick and Bart had said. "I see, so when you said I was-"

"NO!" Bart yelled, then clamped his hand over his mouth.

Barbara and Dick both looked at him strangely due to his outburst, "No," he repeated, more calmly this time, "I made a mistake. I really should brush up on my history when I eventually get back to my time, huh?"

"Okay," Dick replied uncertainly.

"So, I'm just gonna go before I screw up the whole future and crash the mode, okay? Kay," Bart said before taking off and leaving a very confused Dick Grayson.

"What did he _say_ to you?" he asked Batgirl.

Batgirl shook her head slightly and fought the small smile creeping up on her lips, "Nothing, Dick, nothing at all," she said and walked away herself.

_Barbara Grayson,_ she thought happily, boy she hoped Bart didn't _really_ get his history mixed up.

* * *

_A/N. Well I just thought it was a cute idea :3 Please review!_

_-Indy_


	2. Nice Ring To It

_A/N. I decided to make a part two of Dick's reaction! Enjoy!_

* * *

Dick Grayson was going through all the security recordings for the past few days, checking to see if there was anything they missed that was wrong or even mildly suspicious. After all, you can't be too sure of these things nowadays.

The scene on the screen changed to the zeta-tubes announcing Batgirl's arrival and he hid a smile as he watched Bart Allen leap to his feet to greet her. Then, he realized that this must of been the time that Barbara _still _wouldn't tell him about.

He smirked and turned up the volume so he could more clearly.

_"Hi! You're Batgirl, AKA Oracle, AKA Barbara Grayson, it's so cool to meet you! My name's Bart Allen, but you can call me Impulse," he greeted her and extended his hand._

Dick shook his head slightly at Bart's greeting, the boy certainly had a mouth on him. Something bugged him about what Bart just said though, did he just say Barbara-

_Batgirl shook it with a puzzled look on her face, "Nice to meet you too, I guess. But what's an oracle? And my last name's Gordon, not Grayson, that's Dick's last name-wait how did you know my secret identity in the first place?"_

So he _did_ say it, and apparently Babs had the same confusion as him.

_Bart's eyes widened, "Oops, spoilers," he chuckled nervously at the mistake. He gave a not-so-convincing smile, "Um, nothing. I just thought Oracle was a cool name and that it suited you or something, and sorry about the last names, I must have gotten my history mixed up again," Bart lied._

_Now Barbara was really confused, "History? Wait-what?"_

Dick's eyes widened and he hit the video on pause. He was going to- they were going to-whoa. Sure, he liked Barbara and was planning on asking her out sometime, but finding out he was going to marry her was a little surprising. Not bad, he ammended, but surprising.

He hit the play button, knowing any minute now he was going to enter the picture.

_"Hey Bart, I-" Nightwing then walked in on them, "Hey, Babs, I see you've met Bart."_

_"Uh-huh," she nodded. "So you mind telling me what's going on?"_

_"Well you see, Bart's from the future," he explained, "He basically knows everything from our time up to his time."_

_Barabara nodded again, her eyes widening slightly. "I see, so when you said I was-"_

_"NO!" Bart yelled, then clamped his hand over his mouth._

_Barbara and Dick both looked at him strangely due to his outburst, "No," he repeated, more calmly this time, "I made a mistake. I really should brush up on my history when I eventually get back to my time, huh?"_

_"Okay," Dick replied uncertainly._

_"So, I'm just gonna go before I screw up the whole future and crash the mode, okay? Kay," Bart said before taking off and leaving a very confused Dick Grayson._

_"What did he say to you?" he asked Batgirl._

_Batgirl shook her head slightly and fought the small smile creeping up on her lips, "Nothing, Dick, nothing at all," she said and walked away herself._

Dick chuckled slghtly to himself, at least he knew what that was all about now.

And he had to admit, Barbara Grayson did have a nice ring to it.

* * *

_A/N. Please review!_

_-Indy_


End file.
